Insistence
by Harper King
Summary: Darien has been working nonstop and Serena feels he needs to rest some.


Serena walked into her house and dropped her purse, keys and phone on the table by the door.

"Darien? You home?" She yelled into their home. She walked to the study to look for him. No Darien. She went to their bedroom next. No Darien.

"Hmph. Guess he went somewhere..." She said, walking to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and got in.

'I wonder where Darien is... I bet he's still at work. That stupid merge that's going on has had him constantly in the study or in meetings for the past two weeks.'

After her steaming thirty minute shower, she got out and dried off, then put on a knee length robe. She looked at the clock. 9:07 p.m. She just sighed and grabbed her hair brush. After brushing her hair and teeth, Serena went to go see if he was in the Study, or even home yet. She knocked on the big wooden door to the study, then let herself in.

"Darien?" She called as she opened the door.

"Yes Serena?" He said, not looking away from his work.

"You're home!" She said at a normal inside voice, trying to hide her excitement.

"Been home for about 20 minutes." He stated very matter-of-factly. Darien put his head in his hands and sighed. He was obviously very tired. Serena walked over and moved his elbows off the desk, and sat in his lap. He just looked at her not sure what she was doing, but wen she sat, he wrapped his arms around her. Serena took off his glasses and laid them on the desk then gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

"How was your day baby?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him instantly relax.

"Long and tiring, but getting a lot better right now." He smiled at his princess.  
"How about yours?"

"Well, Rei was mean, I missed out time. Tried to study with Ami, but was too distracted by thinking about you. Came home, missed you some more, then came in here after a shower to find my prince and now I'm in heaven." She snuggled into him some more.

"Sounds like a pretty day dreamy day."

"Mhmmm, it was." She agreed. "You should come to bed and rest some so you have energy for tomorrow, Darien."

"I would but-" Serena wasn't going to have any excuses. She put her index finger over his lips.

"You're coming to bed and going to sleep and that's that." She whispered into his ear. Then she moved her finger and gave him a long, loving kiss.

"If I must, Serenity." He said. She got up of his lap and took his hands in hers and guided him to their bedroom. She pulled out a tank and some pajama pants she had bought him for his birthday.

"Put this on and lay down Endymion." She insisted. Then Serena walked into the bathroom to straighten up and turn off the lights. When she walked into the bedroom Darien had out a book, and was reading. She turned off the over head light, and walked to her side of the bed. She turned off her lamp. She just looked at Darien for a minute then crawled towards him and took his book away.

"Serena!" He scolded. She said nothing to him. She marked his page, and put the book on her table. She lent across Darien, and flipped off his lamp.

"Darien, I'm not kidding. You are going to drive yourself crazy. You have two options here, go to sleep or chit chat with me. Neither of those are working or reading a book." She had her head resting on his chest now.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Bossy Pants."

"That's yes ma'am, Mrs. Chiba to you Mr." She teased. He squeezed her a little, and laughed with her.

"So," She continued, "I'm thinking we should go see my parents and Shingo Saturday. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"And then, we should pay a visit to a certain little brat and her grandma that evening." Serena smiled at the thought of seeing her mother, Queen Serenity and her Daughter, Rini.

"That sounds great too, Usako." Darien said with a yawn. Serena sensed he was half asleep and moved to lay on her side. Darien moved to where he was laying his side too, and laid an arm over her hip, and took in a deep breath of her hair. It was the last thing he smelled before falling asleep.

* * *

If I get a few reviews I will add more to the story! If I get an inspiration I might write more reguadless but reviews help!


End file.
